


Beta

by trepidan_dreamer (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trepidan_dreamer
Summary: we d0n't kn0w what's g0ing 0n. a few days ag0, they t00k us t0 this strange place. n0w they want us t0 fight each 0ther. t0 kill each 0ther! we're friends. we can't d0 that. s0 we're g0ing t0 sh0w them: they have n0 p0wer 0ver us.





	1. Sollux

**Author's Note:**

> some things might be repetitive in the first chapters, but after we cycle through everyone we'll be getting to the games.

ii have no iidea what'2 goiing on, 2o don't a2k me.

ii ju2t know ii'm 2urrounded by mo2tly iidiiot2. ii only tru2t aradiia. and even then, ii know 2he'2 wrong.

we can't ju2t not play the game. they'll fiind out, they'll hurt u2, they'll kiill u2. iit'2 a 2iimple 2iituatiion. we have two go along wiith iit. unle22, you know, we want two diie.

ii'm thiinkiing we each 2pliit iintwo team2. then we could go two the far end2 of the arena and waiit each other out.

ii2 that a naiive iidea? iit'2 okay. mo2t of miine are.

ii wii2h karkat would 2top talkiing two terezii all the tiime. ii need two a2k hiim 2ome que2tiion2, but he'2 only talked two her. iit'2 fru2tratiing.

my other optiion2 aren't very promii2iing.

aradiia doe2n't under2tand how thii2 work2, clearly.

tavro2 ii2 two young. and naiive. even more naiive than me.

karkat won't acknowledge that ii exii2t. he'2 two bu2y wiith hii2 new toy.

nepeta wouldn't under2tand. plu2 equiiu2 would kiick my a22 iif ii went near her.

kanaya ...? maybe. ii miight talk two her. 2he'2 quiite iintelliigent.

terezii, nope. 2he'd probably ju2t 2niiff me, 2ay ii 2mell liike rottiing meat, and throw chalk at me.

vrii2ka, hell no, ii don't tru2t her a 2econd of my liife.

equiiu2, nah.

gamzee, ii thiink he'2 two bu2y drooliing over tavro2.

eriidan. al2o nah. he'2 a vaiin dumba22.

feferii...? ii liike her and all, but 2he'2 far two optiimii2tiic for thii2.

ii gue22 ii'm talkiing two kanaya, then?

-

ii walk two her room on the traiin later iin the day. well, ii thiink iit'2 a traiin. we haven't been enliightened quiite yet.

2he'2 iin the 2hower. ii 2iit down out2iide of her room and deciide two waiit.

a2 ii'm 2iitiing here, aradiia walk2 by. 2he quiickly take2 a 2eat next two me. "what are you waiting f0r?" 2he a2k2.

"kanaya. ii have two talk two her," ii 2ay wiith a 2hrug.

"0h." 2he nod2. "hey, rand0m questi0n."

"what'2 up?"

"if we end up having t0 play this game. d0 y0u want t0 team up with me and tavr0s?" 2he mumble2, avoiidiing eye contact. "i'm making sure he's with me, and since y0u're my 0ther cl0sest friend..."

ii thiink over thii2. a teammate would typiically hiinder me, but 2omeone a2 2trong a2 aradiia...

"ii'm iin."

 


	2. Tavros

gAMZEE'S SERIOUSLY WEIRDING ME OUT,

lIKE,,, i THOUGHT HE WAS OKAY AT FIRST, bUT, hE'S JUST, wEIRD,

hE STOLE SOME fAYGO FROM THE KITCHEN, aS WEIRD AND OVERBEARING AS HE IS, i DO HOPE HE DOESN'T GET CAUGHT,

oNE OF THE GIRLS ON STAFF WAS TELLING ME, tHERE'S DRASTIC PUNISHMENTS TO BREAKING RULES, BOTH IN AND OUT OF THE GAME,

iF WHAT aRADIA SUGGESTED GETS OUT, i CAN'T BEAR TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HER,

sPEAKING OF WHAT SHE SAID,

sOLLUX'S POINT MAKES A LOT OF SENSE, i FEEL LIKE IF WE DON'T PLAY THE GAME, WE'D ALL BE KILLED, i'M WORRIED,,,

mY LEGS HAVEN'T WORKED AS WELL AS THEY SHOULD FOR A LONG TIME, i FEEL LIKE i'M AT A DISADVANTAGE, lIKE, a MAJOR DISADVANTAGE,

mAYBE i COULD GET gAMZEE ON A TEAM WITH ME,,, aS WEIRD AS HE IS, i THINK HE'D HELP ME OUT?

i SHOULD ASK aRADIA,

tHERE'S TWO DAYS TIL THEY START THE GAME,

sPEAKING OF THIS GAME, i REALLY DON'T WANT TO PLAY IT,,, i DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF IT AND i WOULDN'T GET FAR AT ALL, i HOPE WE FIND SOME WAY TO OVERCOME IT,,,

-

gAMZEE COMES TO MY ROOM AGAIN TODAY, i LET HIM IN BECAUSE i'M SCARED OF HIM,,,

hE TELLS ME HE WANTS TO PROTECT ME, i'M NOT SURE IF i TRUST HIM OR NOT, bUT HE SEEMS DEFINITELY DEVOTED TO ME, sO i MIGHT GIVE IT A SHOT?

i DON'T KNOW, aRADIA SAID HE'S FLUSHED FOR ME,,,?

i'M QUITE SURE i DON'T TRUST HIM,  


bUT HE HASN'T BEEN THAT WEIRD WHILE HE'S HERE,

gAMZEE AND i HAD A RAP OFF EARLIER, tURNS OUT WE BOTH LIKE TO RAP, wHICH IS A GOOD THING, i GUESS,,,  


i WANTED TO TALK TO vRISKA INSTEAD, bUT SHE WOULDN'T LET ME IN HER ROOM, i GET SO MANY MIXED EMOTIONS FROM THAT GIRL,

bUT aRADIA TALKS TO ME, aRADIA'S COOL,

sHE TELLS ME SHE WANTS TO TEAM UP WITH sOLLUX AND ASKS IF i WANT TO JOIN, aND i SAY YES,,,? mOSTLY BECAUSE i ACTUALLY DO TRUST aRADIA,  


wE CAN WIN THIS,


	3. Karkat

I HATE THIS.

I HATE THIS AND I HATE ALL OF THEM. I HATE THE GAMEMAKERS. I HATE ARADIA, TAVROS, SOLLUX, NEPETA, KANAYA, VRISKA, EQUIUS, GAMZEE, ERIDAN, AND FEFERI. I HATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM.

EXCEPT TEREZI.

SHE'S THE ONLY HALF DECENT ONE HERE.

WE'VE BEEN TALKING ALOT. WE DECIDED SINCE SHE'S THE SECOND MOST QUALIFIED TO LEAD HERE, AND I'M _THE_ MOST FAMED, WELL-LIKED TEAM LEADER EVER, WE'RE GOING TO TEAM UP WHEN THIS GAME STARTS.

YEAH, LET ME LET YOU IN ON A LITTLE SECRET. WE WON'T BE KILLING ANYONE. PROBABLY.

THIS CONCEPT IS SHIT, THIS GAME IS SHIT, AND MOST OF THE PLAYERS ARE SHIT.

WANNA KNOW WHAT ELSE TEREZI AND I HAVE DECIDED?

WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS SHITTY GAME.

-

I WAS TALKING TO TEREZI AGAIN TODAY. WELL, THAT'S NOT A SURPRISE. I ONLY EVER TALK TO TEREZI.

ANYWAY, SHE SAID SHE'S REALLY EXCITED TO START PLAYING. WE DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE GAME AT THIS POINT. BUT I'VE HEARD THEM SAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DEATH GAME. I WARNED TEREZI, BUT SHE SEEMS EVEN MORE EXCITED.

THEY'RE CALLING US TO A DIFFERENT ROOM. ONE MOMENT.

-

I STAND NEXT TO TEREZI AND SOLLUX AS THE GAMEMAKERS EXPLAIN. WE'RE EXPECTED TO SHOW OUR TALENTS TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITIES, AND THEN THEY SCORE US WITH A NUMBER ONE TO TWELVE.

IT DOESN'T SEEM VERY EXCITING. ESPECIALLY SINCE EVERYONE'S GOING IN ZODIAC ORDER.

ARADIA'S FIRST. SHE ISN'T IN THERE FOR FIVE MINUTES. SHE WALKS OUT, NUDGES TAVROS, AND THEN WALKS OUT OF THE GYM. I WONDER IF SHE DID TERRIBLE. WELL, PROBABLY, CONSIDERING HOW LOW SHE IS ON THE SPECTRUM.

WE WAIT FOR TAVROS APPROXIMATELY TWENTY MINUTES. IT PROBABLY TOOK HIM TOO LONG TO GET WARMED UP TO EXERTING HIS WEAK LEGS. I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. YOU NEEDN'T REMIND ME.

SOLLUX HAS ABOUT TEN MINUTES BEFORE THEY'RE CALLING ME IN.

TEREZI BUMPS MY ARM. "GOOD LUCK," SHE WHISPERS.

WHEN I GET IN, THERE IS A MULTITUDE OF WEAPONS AT THE SIDES OF THE ROOM.  I LOCATE SEVERAL SCYTHES, AN IDEA POPPING IN MY HEAD.

THE THREE JUDGES WATCH INTENTLY AS I FLING THE SCYTHES INTO RESPECTIVE TARGETS. THEIR ATTENTION IS PIQUED WHEN I RETRIEVE A CONTAINER OF JUICE, WHICH, AS I ASSUME, IS MEANT TO IMITATE HUMAN BLOOD.

I SPREAD THE JUICE IN BETWEEN THE SCYTHES.

IT SPELLS FUCK YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kk be pullin' that quarter quell peeta


	4. Nepeta

:33 < i wish this stupid game would finish so we can go home! i miss pounce de leon!

:33 < when we do get home, me and equius are going to my cave. we're going to hang out with my lusus! :3

:33 < then we might go bug karkitty just cause! :3

:33 < hey, i n33d to ask equius something. i'm going to k33p this with me by the way!

:33 < equius!

:33 < equius when can we go home?

:33 < weird. he won't answer me. i'm gonna glomp him!

:33 < *ac glomps ct!!!*

:33 < it worked!

:33 < he said it might be a while. that's stupid! i wanna go home meow!

:33 < he told me to stop whining. 3:

:33 < i miss my cave already. when we cat back im nefur leaving it efur again! 3:<

:33 < hey wait equius is saying something

33: < he... he said we can't go home when the game is ofur? but why?

:33 < he said it's a special game. like hide and s33k. but more violent? i'm so confursed. do we have to cat hurt?

33: < oh... oh no...

33: < he said we have to die...

-

:33 < i stay in my room for a while thinking about that. why would anyone furce us to do this to ourselves? everyone here is friends! that's so fishy!

:33 < meow what aradia was saying the other day makes sense! ugh!

:33 < well, i just know i'll be leaving this place.

:33 < one way or anofur.

 


End file.
